Love Lockdown
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: *Tradução* Dizem que para se criar uma criança, é necessário um vilarejo inteiro. Da mesma forma, é necessária toda a Akatsuki para Itachi conquistar a garota. ItaSaku. -NOTA DA TRADUTORA NO CAP 2: LEIAM!-
1. Capítulo 01: Let It Rock

**Love Lockdown**

de_ Lady Silvamord_

Traduzido por_ Sayu Koishimoto_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Dizem que para se criar uma criança, é necessário um vilarejo inteiro. Da mesma forma, é necessária toda a Akatsuki para Itachi conquistar a garota.

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**A/N: **Existindo no, óbvio, universo alternativo – Sakura, capturada pela Akatsuki, a fim de curar os olhos de Itachi. Completamente intencional crackfic. (Se você quer ter uma abordagem mais realista sobre o casal, veja Disturbia, minha outra ItaSaku. Se estiver apenas procurando por boas risadas, você está no lugar certo!)

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**T/N: **Fic 100% ótima! Ri demais :D E, é muitooo fofa x3 Se você procura por uma fic onde tenha muita diversão e, ao mesmo tempo, muito romance, você tá no lugar certo! Aproveitem a tradução! ;D

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**Capítulo 01: Let It Rock**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

_Caro Akatsuki,_

_Que diabos?!_

_Cordialmente, _

_Haruno Sakura._

_P.S.: Como vocês podem ou não ter conhecimento, sua captura foi feita enquanto eu estava preocupada e atendendo os machucados de meus companheiros de equipe, constituindo assim uma grave transgressão da lei internacional. Ou seja, Ordenadas 7 e 8 da Convenção de Kumokagure, a Emenda 6 de Kiele's Law, e o artigo 3° do quinto tratado de Suna. Existem várias mais, porém estas são as mais significativas. Todas têm como punição a pena de morte, e uma das sentenças aceitas no último tratado é ter os globos oculares cortados e então o corpo inteiramente queimado. Eu sinceramente espero que esta odiosa habitação, que vocês chamam de "Quartel-general", esteja localizada dentro da jurisdição da referida província._

A carta pairou no ar, à partir de uma rachadura no teto, e caiu diretamente na cabeça de Itachi.

Normalmente, ele seria muito sensível a estímulos externos para deixar passar uma coisa como esta, mas são oito da noite de uma quarta-feira, o que significa que ele está completamente e atentamente focado na dominação mundial.

Ele pesquisa a pequena fortuna em sua frente antes de, delicadamente, selecionar uma ficha de cinco mil yens e passá-la para Tobi. "Tenho a intenção de adquirir o Park Place."

Depois de passado alguns instantes, e do papel laranja ainda estar amassado sob sua mão, Itachi olha para cima de sua intensa inspeção do tabuleiro de Banco Imobiliário, para encontrar Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, e Hidan, todos olhando-o com várias expressões de choque em suas faces.

"...Que porra?" Hidan pergunta na sua habitual forma eloqüente, inclinando sua cabeça de uma maneira perplexa.

Normalmente qualquer pessoa que falasse com ele dessa maneira receberia uma rápida kunai na garganta por causar problemas, mas Itachi infelizmente obedece a regra número um do Líder nesses casos; conflito físico, mental ou emocional entre os membros é estritamente proibido. "Perdão?" responde, na sua habitual inexpressão, largando seu papel moeda.

O simples movimento é o suficiente para mandar a carta voando de sua cabeça para a terra-firme, no meio do tabuleiro de Banco Imobiliário. Tobi choraminga ligeiramente, uma vez que perturba o seu minúsculo pino cinza. Num momento de união descaracterizada, todos os cinco Akatsukis se inclinam para frente no intuito de estudar o pedaço de tecido vermelho brilhante. "A médica," Itachi deduz quase que imediatamente, antes de permitir-se puxá-lo com uma de suas unhas roxas.

Deidara dá-lhe um olhar desconfiado, enquanto ele ainda está tentando decifrar o conteúdo. "Como você sabe?"

"Vermelho," Itachi diz, a título de explicação. "Nenhum de nós tem alguma coisa tão...extravagante."

Há uma pausa, em que cada homem lança um olhar, discretamente, para Tobi.

Tobi estremece, obviamente magoado pela suspeita deles. "Meus pijamas são rosados, não vermelho brilhante! De qualquer modo, eu nunca iria tingí-los em uma moda tão chocante."

Decidido a livrar a todos da inconseqüente imagem mental de Tobi saltitando em pijamas de seda rosados, Kisame respira profundamente e olha mais atentamente para as letras cor de ferrugem. "Foi escrito com sangue."

Hidan quase repulsa. "Isso é um infernal monte de sangue."

"Que desnecessário, un," Deidara diz, revirando os olhos. "Há uma caderneta e uma caneta perfeitamente decentes nas gavetas."

"Nossa casa não é odiosa," Tobi muda subitamente de assunto, completamente alheio ao ponto, enquanto soa como se ele estivesse, perigosamente, perto de lágrimas. "Eu mesmo decorei!"

Um silêncio desconfortável paira sob a mesa, até que Deidara arranja um pouco de coragem e dá tapinhas no ombro de Tobi, timidamente. "O papel de parede colorido é muito…bonito, un."

Hidan quase tem de enfiar seus punhos na boca para impedir sua crise de risadas profanatórias após Tobi envolver o braço de Deidara em um abraço de urso. "Obrigado, Deidara-senpai!" ele profere, verdadeiras lágrimas de emoção escorrendo por sua face. "Vou tratar esse complimento como um tesouro sobre minha competência para decoração interior pelo resto da minha vida!"

Kisame troca um olhar com Itachi, que ainda continua a fitar a tira de tecido, parecendo mais ou menos inalterados pelos idiotas ao seu redor.

"Kisame," ele começa lentamente, o Banco Imobiliário esquecido. "Nós trouxemos a médica aqui há cerca de uma hora e meia atrás, em que ela teve todo seu chakra drenado o que fez com que ela ficasse inconsciente. Deveria ter levado dias para que ela recuperasse sequer um pouco de força."

O homem-peixe encolhe os ombros desconfortavelmente. "Depois de tudo, parte da razão para termos capturado-a é seu incomum grau de controle de chakra."

"Interessante," Itachi olha para cima, sua concentração momentaneamente desviadas pela indesejável vista de Hidan enchendo sua boca de batatas fritas em uma rápida velocidade. Ele faz uma expressão de desagrado, e Kisame resolve que irá comprar mais algumas sacolas durante sua viagem ao mercado neste fim de semana, em prol da segurança e sanidade mental de todos - Itachi privado de seu favorito lanche não é uma bonita visão. "Deidara", o prodígio Uchiha diz uniformemente.

O artista cessa momentaneamente seu esforço de tentar tirar Tobi de seu braço. "Yeah?"

"…Poderia me emprestar sua caneta?"

Essa simples declaração dá uma positiva idéia a Deidara; ele puxa a caneta para fora do bolso interno de seu sobretudo, rapidamente bate com ela no olho de Tobi, joga-o para trás do sofá, e anda até a mesa de jogo sem sobressaltos. Ele oferece a caneta para Itachi, antes de puxar para trás com um olhar perspicaz incomum em seu rosto. "O que vai fazer com isso, un? Essa é uma caneta artística de alta qualidade."

"Pretendo escrever uma carta," responde Itachi na sua habitual monotonia, estendo a mão para a caneta.

Deidara enfia a caneta dentro de sua camiseta de malha em velocidade relâmpago. "Não, un!"

Após confrontado com essa resposta, as rodas do Sharingan começam a girar, e Deidara rapidamente se move para o lado oposto da mesa. "Eita, relaxa," diz defensivamente, pegando um pedaço de papel marfim com as nuvens marrons da Akatsuki na gaveta mais próxima."Todo mundo sabe que sou o chefe do departamente relacionado a Cartas Oficiais a Serem Escritas aos Prisioneiros, un."

Itachi pisca, momentaneamente confuso. "Não existe tal departamento."

Deidara aponta a caneta para ele. "Existe sim, un!"

Previsivelmente, o Sharingan começa novamente e Itachi aparece ao lado dele num piscar de olhos, parecendo ainda mais ameaçador do que o normal.

Ele precipita-se para a caneta, e Deidara rola habilmente por debaixo da mesa, puxando a sólida perna de carvalho por segurança. Itachi escorrega de sua cadeira, tal que ele cai de joelhos, olhando para o ninja renegado com nada menos do que uma intenção assassina nos olhos. "Sabe, em primeiro lugar, esse é o tipo de comportamente que você ganha nesse tipo de situação, un," Deidara proclama exasperadamente. "E nem pense em me seguir até aqui, porque Hidan vai ver e, em seguida, vai interpretar erroneamente e irá começar a fazer seu discurso de que todos-homossexuais-são-amaldiçoados-pelo-Jashin-sama, un."

Itachi pondera por alguns instantes, antes de, com má vontade, ver a sabedoria da declaração. O Sharingan desaparece lentamente de seus olhos, deixando-os tão negros como a noite. "Ótimo." Ele se levanta e então se senta novamente na cadeira, cruzando seus dedos e descansando seu queixo em cima deles.

Kisame, que estava na cozinha procurando um aceitável refresco, finalmente reaparece, segurando um copo de Água Vitaminada gelada. Ele lança um olhar invejoso ao redor da sala – Tobi está enrolado em uma bola atrás do sofá, cuidando de um misterioso machucado no olho, Hidan caiu no sono no meio de uma verdadeira tempestade de migalhas de batata frita, Deidara saiu do esconderijo debaixo da mesa, e Itachi está sentado a mesa, ponderando como sempre. O homem-peixe suspira. "Deixei vocês sozinhos por um minuto." Ele anda em torno da mesa, descansando seu copo em cima dela no processo e acena ao seu parceiro. "Falando nisso, acho que a médica está se jogando contra a porta – não que isso vá ajudá-la muito, mas se pode ouvir o barulho infernal ecoando da cozinha."

Deidara, se sentindo seguro, sai de debaixo da mesa, caneta e papel prontos, antes de se sentar num lugar vago. Kisame recupera-se ligeiramente. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

"Respondendo a mensagem da nossa prisioneira, é claro," Itachi responde, antes de lançar um olhar para cima. "O quarto dela é diretamente em cima daqui – ela deve ter consegui enviar isso por debaixo da porta."

"Eu continuo dizendo ao Líder-sama que esse lugar precisa ser remodelado," lamenta Kisame.

Deidara faz um som de desagrado. "Mentira, un. Como se ele fosse deixar você pintar a coisa toda de azul com pequenos peixes decorativos por tudo. É pior do que o papel de parede do Tobi."

Itachi bate um impaciente padrão com seus dedos.

"Oh, ótimo , Uchiha, fique com suas calças…"

O olho esquerdo de Itachi se contorce ligeiramente. O copo de água vitaminada de Kisame adquire uma movimentação em seu conteúdo, ele pega-o precipitadamente e o esvazia, antes que a catástrofe aconteça.

_Cara Adorável Prisioneira_, Deidara começa—

"Muito pouco profissional," Itachi interrompe friamente. "Ela ofereceu seu nome como um fechamento; figura-se apropriadamente que o usemos."

Deidara revira os olhos expressivamente.

_Cara Sakura,_

"Muito informal."

"Vá para o inferno, Uchiha."

Num teste de sua agilidade, Kisame agarra o punho de Itachi antes que ele encontre-se com seu alvo. "Lembre-se dos seus exercícios de respiração," ele relembra em um tom suave.

Itachi cruza os braços e começa, o mais próximo que ele consegue, a choramingar.

Deidara sorri marotamente e continua a escrever.

_Cara Sakura,_

_Saudações, e bem-vinda à Akatsuki! Você será nossa convidada de honra por um período ainda indeterminado de tempo, para propósitos que serão explicados para você assim que você se encontrar com o Comité Oficial de Boas Vindas da Akatsuki. Mas, isso só irá acontecer mais tarde, depois de você receber um pouco de comida e se refrescar – desculpe por todo o sangue e coisas assim, Hidan deixa-se levar às vezes, mas ele é essencialmente um cara legal._

"Peguei a porra do panda," Hidan rosna em seu sono, e todos os três homens pausam por um momento e direcionam olhares incertos para ele.

_Antes de mais, deixem-me familiarizar-lhe com as nossas instalações. Partindo do pressuposto que você está acima e cerca de, aproximadamente, quinze metros da porta (que é feita de carvalho sólido realçado com chakra, então nem tente arranhar ou bater nele ou qualquer diabos que você faz – você vai apenas machucar a si mesma), é um armário. É rosa. Mais ou menos como seu cabelo. Líder-sama comprou isso num bazar, como Itachi e Kisame não queriam isso em seus quartos, porque eles pensam que são muito 'machões' para esse tipo de coisa, acho que Hidan disse que era "a mais maldita cor que ele já vira em toda sua vida" e então atirou isso em alguém, e Tobi optou pelo verde musgo em vez do rosa, embora eu não saiba o porquê, não tem valor estético—_

Se Itachi tivesse sido um indivíduo temperamental, ele teria quebrado os pulsos de Deidara. Em vez disso, Kisame bateu solidamente sobre a cabeça de Deidara. "Chegue ao ponto."

_De qualquer forma. Dentro da primeira gaveta da direita do dito armário rosa, você irá encontrar uma caneta e papel. Isso irá poupá-la de usar seu próprio sangue como tinta e de rasgar sua adorável camiseta, a fim de se corresponder conosco. Embora eu não esteja reclamando ao menos—_

"Eu sei onde você dorme," Itachi relembra-o monotonamente.

Com um olhar ligeiramente alarmado, Deidara interrompe a frase ofensiva.

…_Bem, sim. Se você tiver mais alguma dúvida, sinta-se livre para enviar outra carta. Você deve dirigi-la para Deidara, Chefe do Departamento Oficial de Cartas a serem Escritas para Prisioneiros, e enfiá-lo por debaixo da porta. Ela irá encontrar seu caminho até a mim._

_Felicidades!_

_Deidara,_

_(E Itachi e Kisame, acho.)_

_P.S: Por sinal, não estamos dentro da jurisdição de qualquer legislação. Uma das vantagem em fazer parte da organização terrorista número um do mundo._

_P.P.S: Por favor, não tente escapar. Você falhará. Miseravelmente. E daí riremos de sua estupidez pelas suas costas._

Deidara abaixa a caneta, uma expressão de intensa satisfação em seu rosto, e dobra o papel ordenadamente, antes de assiná-lo em nome de Sakura, com vários detalhes excessivamente desnecessários. "Agora," ele anuncia, "quem quer me dar uma mão, un?"

Itachi, de alguma maneira, consegue se distanciar, sem realmente empurrar a cadeira para longe da mesa – um movimento milagroso. Kisame lança um olhar sujo a ele. "Obrigado."

"A qualquer hora."

Em vez da prometida mãozinha, Kisame opta em tomar Deidara em seus braços, em estilo de recém-casados, e carrega-o em direção ao andar de cima, o loiro se esforça pra empurrar a carta por baixo da porta. Kisame olha, brevemente, para baixo em direção a Itachi e, então, mais uma vez – nada surpreendentemente, um minúsculo sorriso maroto se mostra em sua face, normalmente inexpressiva. Felizmente, a carta faz, finalmente, seu caminho por debaixo da porta.

"Sucesso, un," Deidara diz triunfante.

Kisame considera essa sua desculpa para derrubar o artista no chão, despreocupado quanto aos gemidos de dor de Deidara, ele pára pela mesa no seu caminho em direção à cozinha. "Água Vitaminada, Itachi?"

Deidara geme teatralmente ao som da voz de Kisame e volta ao canto. Tobi passou seus braços em torno de seus joelhos e começou a cantar canções pop pegajosas para si mesmo, o que ele geralmente faz quando tem grandes perturbações emocionais. Enquanto isso, Itachi ouve um eco distante de um gemido feminino de raiva e frustração, seguido por um baque ressoante – presumidamente, um soco desprotegido chocando-se contra a sólida porta de carvalho.

O prodígio dos Uchiha massageia sua testa. "Sim, obrigado, Kisame. Eu provavelmente irei precisar."

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**A/N: **E assim começa. :)

Reviews são apreciadas!!!

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**T/N: **Certo, minna. Eu não tinha noção de como traduzir uma fic é cansativo ç.ç

Demorei dois dias pra traduzir essa, mas foram horas e horas de trabalho. I

sso cansa muito ç.ç

Então mandem reviews, por favor. Eu irei traduzí-las e passarei para a autora ;D

Além do mais, elas me impulsionam a perder horas e horas traduzindo a fic! ;)

Então manda uma review nem que seja pra dizer "Gostei. Continua." okay?!

Beijos!!!

_Sayu Koishimoto~_

_07/12/08  
_


	2. NOTA DA TRADUTORA LEIAM!

_**Notas da Tradutora  
**_

Parece que me tornei uma bomba relógio. Não consigo seque escrever sem pensar nas aulas de português do cursinho. Agora, reta final, tenho que me decidir se estou ou não pronta para isso e a incerteza está me cercando, drenando de mim a energia e a vontade de tranpassar meus sentimentos através de palavras. Fanfics estão se tornando cada vez mais raras na minha vivência e pergunto-me se um dia deixarei-as e nunca mais as lerei. Esse pensamento faz meu coração gelar.

Queridos leitores, no momento me encontro incapaz (intelectualmente e emocionalmente falando) de continuar uma fanfic. **Kunoichi Perturbada**, a fanfic que a maioria lê, está toda esquematizada, falta apenas eu me sentar (e ter tempo disso) e ter alguma criatividade (e energia) para escrevê-la. Sei que isso parece uma desculpa, mas é a verdade. Sinto muito por esses longos meses de espera, assim que eu passar em algum vestibular (e livrar meu espírito desse peso morto) eu, sem dúvida alguma conseguirei continuá-la (Kunoichi Perturbada).

Quando a **Amai Shoossetsu**, esta fic se encontra inviabilizada no dado momento. Qualquer capítulo que eu tente escrever, vai sair uma completa droga, e eu não desejo que vocês, leitores fiéis, sejam apresentados algo desse tipo.

A tradução de **Love Lockdown** está de mal a pior. Não encontro a disposição para traduzir tal fanfic, embora vocês, queridos leitores, adoraram-na. Gostaria de estender o convite para aqueles que sabem inglês e que desejem ajudar na tradução.

**Pela eternidade com você no coração**, estou pensando em REESCREVÊ-LA. Quando reli tal fic, me deu um aperto no peito, porque, para mim, ela está quase IMPOSSÍVEL de ler. É uma fic um tanto quanto mal escrita, ou ao menos é o que eu penso agora. Eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente apoio e ajuda de vocês, leitores.

Sei que é uma coisa chata começar a ler uma fic e ter um capítulo postado ANOS E ANOS depois. Mas, não quero apresentar coisas ruins a vocês, e duvido que vocês queiram ler besteiras de alguém cansado e estressado.

Agora alguém pode vir e falar "É, mas você tá postando fics ainda! Então, como que você não tem criatividade pra escrever suas longs?". Infelizmente, minha criatividade está se restringindo a pequenas drabbles e oneshots, onde eu posso concluir algo em um capítulo sem mais delongas.

Peço para vocês, leitores, (novamente) apoio e paciência. Peço que sejam tolerantes e compreendam minha situação. Estou sob muita pressão (por causa do vestibular) e meu tempo (o que eu realmente tenho fora dos estudos) me serve para descansar e dormir. Estou abrindo meu coração para vocês, nessa mera divagação. Novamente, estendo o convite para aqueles que desejem me adicionar no msn, para conversarmos sobre a fic, ou sobre um fato qualquer. Devo dizer que estou precisando de muito apoio nesse momento.

Bem, obrigada por lerem e me perdoem.

**_Tradução d Fanfic (c) Sayu Koishimoto 2010_**


End file.
